A Noble Women's Resolve
by sakuracute13
Summary: With her family betrayed, Roselle vowed to come back and Avenge them. What she didn't expect was to gain more than that, friendship in a cold witch, love in the future king. Her place in this story is a miracle and bitter, but overall she was happy in the end. But, is that just rumor or truth?


**_This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written, I'm not sure if the others will come out like this. If you know my writing by now, it will most likely be like that. I tried to make this as good as I can make it with basic English and grammar. Tell me what you think, throwing tips and so on would be wonderful- and Yes. There will be money love triangles and such. ;) Chou!_**

 _ **Warning: Mostly about the beginning of the character in the noble setting, you recall this yes? Well, there are a few changes, but not much. The next chapter the castle will be attacked!**_

* * *

The Couslands are a noble family from Ferelden. From their seat, Castle Cousland, they rule the teyrnir of Highever, one of only two remaining teyrnirs in Ferelden, giving them wealth and power second only to the royal family.

The outpost of Highever was originally a bannorn and was held by the Elstan family, who was a secondary branch of the then-freeholder family of Howes. During the Towers Age, Bann Conobar Elstan was murdered by his wife, Flemeth, thus ending the bloodline. Sarim Cousland, the captain of Conobar's guard, took the lands and title.

The Couslands declared their independence from Amaranthine, starting a war that lasted thirty years. When the war ended, Highever won its independence and possession of half the land that had once been southwestern Amaranthine.

Highever became a teyrnir during the Black Age. Previously, the Couslands held only the minor title of Bann. During the lycanthrope plague, Bann Haelia Cousland or Mather Cousland according to other sources, gathered the lords together under the Cousland banner to drive the werewolves out of their lands, thus earning the title of Teyrn.

Calenhad Theirin was born in Highever in 5:10 Exalted as the third son of a poor merchant. He left at a young age to become a squire but returned during the Unification of Ferelden as a Teyrn. The contemporary ruler of Highever was Teyrna Elethea Cousland; She fought the soon-to-be-King Calenhad in an attempt to maintain Highever's independence, and so when Calenhad's army reached Highever, Teyrna Elethea led the local banns against him but lost against the future king. After Elethea's men were defeated, Calenhad asked her to swear fealty. She did, thus allowing the Couslands to retain the teyrnir in Calenhad's new kingdom.

In the beginning of the Storm Age, the Couslands conspired with Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden in the Grey Wardens' attempted rebellion. The rebellion was betrayed to King Arland by politicians before it began, and the king's guard ambushed their meeting place, with the rebels barely managing to escape. The Couslands were not so lucky, however. King Arland executed the Cousland Teyrn and a number of others, and then sent soldiers to Soldier's Peak to stamp out the remainder of the rebellion.

During the rebellion against Orlais, the Couslands opposed the Orlesian rule. However, Arl Tarleton Howe of Amaranthine supported the Orlesians and this resulted in several bitter battles between Amaranthine and Highever. Eventually, the Couslands manage to capture Harper's Ford and hang Tarleton Howe for his treachery.

Unlike his father, Rendon Howe was part of the rebellion like his uncle Arl Byron Howe. Rendon and Bryce Cousland fought beside each other at the battle of White River, becoming two of the fifty rebels who survived the defeat. Thereafter, Arl Rendon Howe was a great friend of the Couslands.

Years have passed since those times, now they lived in an equally peaceful time- If you didn't count the darkspawn coming from the deep roads to taint everything in their path. Thankfully, they've managed to make sure they stayed back enough for the king to make his stand. Even the king himself was hopeful of that and knew it would end the blight. Not everyone felt the same way or believed it would be so easy though.

Not far from the gate, further into the future was a tall man. Well built in the way of battle and obviously taking an interest in the large home, he was not even scared to walk past the guards who held an arm to there chest. The male nodded slightly in acknowledgment as well, nothing more than that was giving before he brushed past them though. He wore silver armor, along with his shoulder, the belt strapping to his hip. Another part of it was on his chest, covering the clothing underneath. Then he wore was the skirt which covered his tunic underneath, his legs covered by more armor no doubt. Overall, from the way he moved this didn't seem to slow him down and was fairly light.

From the skin he allowed people to see, he was dark skinned and yet not completely. People with that kind of tone tend to live around her, either that. Or pale skin even, like the Cousland family who lives in the castle. But, he had hazel colored eyes than blue or green. He might have been living here once but that was a long time ago. The male warrior was busy staring at the writing on the wall when someone came running up to him; the clashing of his armor made him turn calmly.

"Grey Warden, Duncan?" The soldier question, covered in the uniform for the Cousland family. Bronze armor was heavy enough to make their movements slow. Depending on their source of people that is, " I am here to lead you inside."

Duncan nodded his head, pleased that his trip here would be worth the wait. He followed the soldier to the castle, many of the men doing the same as the two at the gate. His head tilting slightly as if giving them their acknowledgment. He did hate being the head of attention.. Then again, he was used to that as well. There was a double door ahead of them, walking through the doors lead him to the main hall which was used by the people he was looking for. His hazel eyes glanced over at the young girl briefly, both nodding in greeting before he was called over.

The young girl looked at him strangely, her eyes going to the sign on his shield before looking away. It was a wonder if she was even family here, after all as young women of the house she should have a dress on. Hair tied up into buns or even styled in a manner that would make her look regal. Yet, there she was. Long red hair down her back, left to move freely and the clothes she wore didn't look like something someone like her should be wearing. Even for a warrior in their household, not that she cared. Wearing a brown covered vest which barely covered her chest; only hiding it enough to make it acceptable to public eyes. There was a jacket as well, black and leather and yet it didn't look like it was meant to keep her warm or anything like that. The long sleeves going down her arms are usually rolled up, helping her fight without worrying about her leather being ripped.

Her legs were covered completely with a pair of tight, but stretchy; Leather pants. On her hips she held a belt which had the sign of her family on it, the brown leather made it stand out with all of the dark colors. The belt reached down her thigh, showing her small daggers compared to the sword at her hip and the two double-edged daggers on her back as well. No doubt the young girl had more than she was showing as well; who wouldn't? Long boots moved up her leg, the lighter grey standing out halfway up her leg. Her boots alone also had the belts around them, the up lip of her boot coming out the sides. There was no armor due to her speed being her best skill;, especially against heavy swords.

Not every rouge has armor or any and unlike them, she preferred being prepared for the worse thing. Her shoulder was covered with a silver armor, light enough to keep her from slowing down. However, on this side, it only covered her shoulder and nothing more, while the other side of her arm. Was covering the same and slightly down her arm, near the top, some of the armor revealed zig zag points. The leather belt holding it around her chest, another sign of her family line. Finally, past the rolled up sleeve was the last part of her armguards, covering her arm till her black gloves got in the way.

The male next to her was the head of the household, his blonde hair making her look more like her mother. Although, some guessed it was there colored combined that made her hair red. Her father back was to the fireplace, talking to the male that was here way before the grey warden and herself. "I trust, then, your troops will be here shortly?" The male asked Annoyance layered in his tone of voice while he clasped his hands behind his back. He wore pure silk on his body, the patterns on the fabric obviously well made and easily torn. There was a gold vest over his shirt, puffed up sleeves near the top; revealing the lines in between. Compared to the armor he preferred to wear, his legs were covered in something similar, joined with bronze boots as well.

"I expect they will be arriving tonight, and we can march tonight." Another voice in the room said, standing on the floor down from her father. Byrce cousland. Compared to him this man looked noble and yet out of place, the first time she saw him it was a wonder he even became a noble. Kind of like the rats sneaking into the larder; No one seemed to voice that out loud though. Thankfully. "I Apologize, this is entirely my fault. " He told him with a frown on his face. His gaze glancing to the ground before looking back up to the man in front of him.

"No, No. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling." Bryce reasoned, turning his head to look at him with his usual smile. Turning completely he stepped down the stairs. "I only received the call myself a few days ago." He told him reassuringly. His eyes turned to his daughter and softened up completely.

"Ah, My darling daughter. Howe, you remember my little girl don't you?"

"Well if it isn't Roselle, I see you've grown into fine women." Howe smiled creepily, hardly something that could be taken as a friendly look. No one seemed to notice that except for her though. "Pleased to meet you again." He told her with a nod of his head, the purple garment he had on differed to the one her father wore. Purple, low made and easily torn like most silk.

Roselle pressed her lips together, the glint of the gloss in the light made them more full and daring. "And you, Arl Howe." She greeted softly, her voice sounded like tiny bells. Never being raised louder than that, unless she was pissed off- And that was a thing to see. Her hand pushing some of her red hair behind her ear delicately, seeming to act like a lady even with her way of dressing.

The smile widened on the man's face, approving of her greeting. Another thought passing by, "My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time. Hm?" A chuckle could be heard beside him, knowing well enough that this wouldn't end well.

"To what end?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, rolling her eyes at her father.

Bryce chuckled once more, the stunned look on Howe's face to much to take. "See what I have to contend with?" He titled his head and patted his friend shoulder for some mocking comfort. Earning a fake chuckle from the male, "There is no telling her anything these days. Just like her mother! Maker blesses her heart." Shaking his head a little at her, he sighed softly to himself. Wishing he didn't have to leave his family here.

"Indeed, Quite talented I bet. One to watch." He said while shaking his head as well, Amusement dancing in his eyes.

The head of the household turned to his daughter, his smile faltering slightly. "At any rate, pup. I summoned you for a reason." He told her, his lips tilting down into a frown. "While I'm gone with your brother, We will be leaving you to take care of the people and castle," he told her firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Roselle's eyes widened a fraction, surprised he was handing it over to herself and not mother. "I-I'll do my best Father." Her brows knitted together, her confusion and concern not very well hidden from him.

"Don't worry my girl, you will be fine." Raising his hand from his side, he ruffled her hair and offered a kind smile.

"A lot of the soldiers will be away, and we must keep the peace here. Our people will worry, yes? You know what they say about mice when the cat is away. Yes?" Bryce pointed out wisely, earning a thoughtful look from them both. Turning his head to one of the many guards, he nodded and dismissed them before waving his guest over.

"There is also someone staying with us. Duncan, This is my daughter Roselle and my friend Howe."

Roselle smiled slightly in greeting, while the first one to speak was the man himself.

"I'm honored to be allowed into your house, and meet your family," Duncan said genuinely, a slight twitch of his lip showing briefly. His eyes ventured to the male beside Byrce and narrowed his eyes. "How do you do? Howe, Lady Roselle." The silence was cut off sharply, his tone turning from chilling to welcoming upon his greeting to the girl. This made Roselle confused, of course, her eyes looking back and forth between howe and Duncan. Settling on the man speaking eventually.

Howe frowned slightly, "Your lordship. You didn't tell me a grey warden would be in your house."

"I didn't think it mattered, Beside that. He recently arrived. As far as I know. Is there a problem?"

He shook his head slightly and laughed. "Of course not! I just thought he deserved more of a welcome, I'm at a disadvantage.."

"We rarely see one in person. That's true," Byrce agreed with a movement of his hand. Turning back to the subject at home; he gazed at Roselle who looked at him with a confused look. "Pup, Aldous Told you of there history didn't he?"

"They defeated the Darkspawn a long time ago, as far as he said. There wasn't a lot of concerning them- Nothing except for that at least."

Duncan chuckled at her choice of words. "Indeed, we pride ourselves in our privacy." He told her, his eyes casting away to stare at the fireplace. "I fear we didn't defeat the darkspawn for long though." In truth you can't do that anyway, they would just move onto another thing and taint that. He wasn't going to scare the girl. From the corner of his eye, he could see her staring at him with interest. _'Pity, she would have been a good addition to our order. No doubt.'_

Bryce looked grim, "That is true. If we didn't have you then we would not even be here today, I fear." He turned to the fire and clasped his hands behind his back. "He is looking for people to join the order, pup." His eyes looking over at her, giving her a look before she opened her mouth. "Ser, Gilmore will be joining them I believe."

The idea of another blight concerned the young girl greatly, her lips formed a line. Since she knew her father didn't want to lose his children to the war and she did understand. It was just... Disappointing after all the work she did with her skills and being left here made it seem like a waste. Casting her eyes down to the floor; her thoughts running wild until her ears picked up the voice of the greywarden. "If I might be so bold.."

"Your daughter would also be a good addition, In fact. She is possibly better than the man I want to take in- From what I hear she is the best in the kingdom."

His heart swelled with pride, but he seemed to stiffen slightly at his words. "An honor that is, this is my daughter was talking about. I won't have her going to war, with the rest of us."

"Is there a reason I shouldn't join them, father?" She asked with a slight frown.

Strangely, Howe spoke on her defense. "You did say what an honor it would be, old friend." He smirked slightly, plotting something behind the face of his mask.

"I've not so many children that I will see them all to war, Heros or not." His eyes narrowed at his old friend, not liking the idea of him coming up with that. He then turned to Duncan and sighed. "...You don't plan on using it do you?"

Brown eyes met him, allowing an easy smile on his face. "Of course not," Duncan reassured. "While we need a lot to make our numbers count; I will not take her away from you." He said honestly, watching the man relax and turn back to his little girl. He felt sorry for bringing up, perhaps he was a little selfish on that front.

Allowing his body to relax a little, he turned to his side and glanced at his friend with a warning look. Then turning to his girl, "Pup. Duncan will be staying for a few days. I want you to see to every request if you can, I'm sure you will be busy. So why don't you go and find your brother and have an early night?"

"..You're trying to get rid of me, right?"

He smirked. "Nothing important, just about the war. Now off you go," He shooed her with a ruffle of her hair. Forcing her to raise her hands and push them away with a pout. The men chuckled at her, either way finding it amusing.

With a curt nod and sly smile in their direction. "Very well father, I will see you soon. " She said dramatically, turning to howe. "I bid you a good day, ser howe. You as well Duncan I look forward to our talk." With that, she swiftly turned away to walk out the double doors. Her long red locks flowing behind her as she walked with her head held high. A thing she learned as a habit in the world of the rich; frankly, it wasn't something she enjoyed or had fond memories of.. The rich had a price to pay, and it wasn't easy either.

Once Roselle closed the door behind her, the way she moved changed instantly. Body relaxed into a normal stance, her shoulders slumped down slightly as if turning back to normal. Her eyes looked less guard, the soft blue brightly shining in the sunlight. 'Thank god... That howe is insufferable! He's still trying to match me up with the stupid pervert..' Shaking her head slightly, the thought of him marrying her was revolting. The image caused her to shudder with disgust even. Brushing the thought away instantly, her eyes scanned the grounds while she breathed in the fresh air deeply. "..Finally." A grumble escaped her quietly.

Her head turned to see birds fly on the ground, a smile creeping it's way up. Finally, after a calm moment, she left to go to the chantry and do her rounds before going to see her brother. That way, she could go for an early night like everyone else- Apart from her brother, of course.

Turning to make her way down the path, thus leading to the front of the castle that she lived in; The pathway decorated with bushes and different kind of flowers in the front. To her right was another door leading to the hallway, straight down there was the chantry. Upon walking into the room, there were two bookcases on each side of the room. A long green carpet going down to the head of the room. There, kneeled a woman in a yellow robe with the sun on it- A maker's worshiper they would say. Her eyes looked at the two men in uniform, her head nodding in greeting. "Good even milady," They both said in unison, standing at attention and bowing.

The chantry mother heard them as well and stood up, turning to face Roselle with a beaming smile. "Milady, Rose. How are you this fine evening?"

"Could be better with your blessing, mother." She replied with an even smile, her tilting slightly at her bright smile.

"Oh please!" The mother brushed off the title with her hand, her gentle nature coming through. "Call me Mallol, I've known you since you were small after all," Mallol said with a personal interest in her visit. Unlike most here, she had black hair tied into a short ponytail. Not being born with long fair hair like most. Her dark eyes looked at Roselle with a familiarity. Closing her eyes after a moment, her mouth parted as usual, "Creator of the sky, The land, And the sea. Hear your people in there time of need. Let no man fear the shadows, Let their souls be lifted upon your return. So let it be." The mother chanted perfectly.

Roselle bowed her head. "So let it be." Without another word, she placed a hand on her chest and walked away from the room. She didn't realize a bitter smile on mallol's face and her lips muttering a prayer for herself.

The whole castle seemed quiet for a change, with her brother and his men getting ready for war. She imagined they had little choice in the matter and were preparing what they could. Her eyes spotted the treasury around the corner and tilted her head, her eyes looking away in thought. 'He wouldn't get the chance to look or check on the guards.' With her mind changed she turned the corner and walked over to the door to hear talking. Rising an elegant eyebrow, her lips curled up before the door was pushed open. Revealing the men sitting at the table, playing cards.

One of the soldiers stood up from the table, his face paling when her smirk widened. Everyone knew she was not a cruel person like most of the people in noble houses. However... That didn't mean they were not careful about angering them. "Oh! My lady, we were just... Ah.."

Roselle's face softened briefly, "As you were men. I can see it from here," She said with a shake of her head. The male closed his mouth, his eyes glancing at the others who had the same look.

"Forgive us, my lady, we just thought.. The treasury is safe, there would be no harm in playing cards while we waited.."

"Oh?" Her head tilted to the side, "Do you always question your duties?"

"Of course not! We will return to it, my lady!" The soldier instantly stiffened, his face pulling into a look of determination.

Her blue eyes watched them go, "So easy to encourage.." She mumbled, shaking her head before going to the door and unlocking it. Venturing inside, The treasure they had in there was nearly too much. Considering their title it was amazing this was the only room they needed. But, they did a lot outside of there kingdom as well. Roselle touched the shield and sword of her family, the crest on it was making her chest well up with pride. You would think someone who treasured freedom would hate the thought of taking over it all. But, she was looking forward to proving her worth in that way. Her father watching her, both of them gave her so much. How could she not?

Turning away from the treasury room. Bringing herself to move on and get to her main chores, or her mother would find her and scold her again. As if the maker was cursing her that morning she heard a voice to her right. Roselle snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, her lip twitching slightly.

"There you are! You're mother told me the Teyrn summoned you. So, I didn't want interrupt." The man said, he seemed to be more familiar with her. Yet, still had that polite tone enough to be respectful.

"Well, hello to you too. Ser Gilmore." Her lip moved further up, revealing her white teeth and flashing a gentle smile his way. Obviously closer to the male than anyone would know or allow. That is to say, he was still low of birth and yet not so low as to be considered unimportant. Foolish ideas if you ask her, but Roselle never questioned them. Not even now.

Gilmore chuckled, "Ha! Pardon my abruptness." He offered one of his cheeky smiles in return. Unlike most here he had orange hair, from his stepfamily who happened to be from somewhere else. No one knew much about that, except for it being rather rare around these parts. His strong jaw, well-formed body still made her shiver. His lip twitched, obviously seeing his old love react to seeing him once more. "I've been looking everywhere for you, as you might have guessed."

If not for the loud screaming from the larder, and her war hound howling. They would have stayed there enjoying each others company, Roselle sniffed and turned her chin up. "Let me guess, Rue is causing trouble once more and your mother wants me to go and deal with it."

"Well Guessed my lady, how did you know?" He returned sarcastically, a mocking grin on his face.

Rolling her eyes at him. They barked with laughter at the end of it and made their way to the larder together, knowing full well Nana was going to bite there ear off and then complain or possibly lecture her near the end of it.

 _Maker... I love the old women, but her rants go on and on..._ Roselle grumbled mentally, as soon as they walked through the door leading to there goal. Servants cowered in the corner, shaking with fear. While her nana stood shouting near the entrance to the larder. Turning her head when she saw them coming, Roselle noted the scowl on her face and how it deepened upon seeing them. A groan escaped the red-haired girl, leaving her knight beside her to snort at her expense.

"You!" Nana growled low, pointing towards Roselle with a frustrated growl.

"That darn dog is going to be the death of me! Get him out of the larder before he eats all the food. These soldiers have to eat before leaving tomorrow."

Both teens winced at her volume, "Okay.. Okay!" Gilmore raised his hands and walked in the larder first, followed by his former lover who seemed to walk towards her loyal dog. He was growling at something but seemed to notice her first and turn around. They were not the most adorable creatures in the world, however. Much like most dogs, they had a larger body and were heavy to tackle someone down to the ground- No matter what, training also helped mind you.

Rune flashed his overly sharp teeth at her, almost grinning- Like a dog could. His tail started to wag from side to side, faster than before. Spinning around on the ground and barking at her. "Oh, Rune.." Roselle sighed with a heavy heart, how could she possibly scold him?

"Oh sure, encourage the war hound."

"Hush you!"

The war hound suddenly stopped spinning, his ears perking up slightly. Turning his back to them with a snarl. Making the two lovebirds turn to him, "What is it, boy? something there?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gilmore moved in front of her, near the spot before darting back with wide eyes. "Maker's breath!... Rats!" He yelled, drawing his sword and shield before anything else. His nose wrinkled slightly, stabbing one of them quickly. Drawing a shriek from them, he didn't pay much attention until more came behind him. Flaming red hair danced behind him, revealing Roselle who was gracefully moving through each rat and striking them with her daggers.

"Ew... Rat blood," the female muttered with a disgusted noise. Her body turning back to him, smirking at him with a sense of smugness about her.

"Well... I guess we have your dog to thank, He must have chased them and ventured in here to get them." Gilmore said as the dog barked and made them laugh. Either way, the larder was worse than before- At least Nana will be happy for now. The three of them left the larder and closed the door behind them, Roselle coming out last to hear Nana lecturing already.

Roselle nodded, "Indeed." She pressed her lips together to prevent her giggle from coming out. Scratching Rune behind the ear, her eyes showing adoration towards her pet. "Did those mean rats hurt you boy?" If it was possible, Rune looked almost offended by the comment.

"At any rate, I'll leave you with your chores. I must return to the soldiers, good day my lady." Gilmore bowed slightly, his hand on his chest before turning reluctantly and walking out of the larder. Leaving her to stand there and watch his back, it was short-lived, however.

Nana walked over to them, a look that said she knew something. However, her face didn't seem to say much more than that and looked down to Rune. Scowling at the dog. "There he is! licking his chops after helping himself to those chops no doubt."

"Come now, he isn't that bad. You love him really nan." Roselle smiled hopelessly, a bark of Rune seemed to give it more effect. While they talked the servants walked into the larder and came back out before Nan spoke.

"Mistress!" The female gasped slightly. "There are rats in the larder, big ones!"

The male servant glanced at him for a minute. "I think the dog killed them, maybe he even chased them to get them."

Nan face softened and then hardened to hide it. "Hmph, I bet the dog led them there, to begin with!"

Rune titled his head and whined at her, his eyes going wide. "Oh don't you start, I'm Immune to your sad eyes." The old women shook her head, only making her dog whine more, his ears going flat. With a sigh, she kneeled down and gave him some chops. "Oh fine!.. There, don't say Nan never gave you anything."

Roselle grinned at them but walked away from the two. Moving toward to the door while Nan ushered her servants to work, A happy bark coming from behind her before she closed the door. Rune, standing beside her, jumped on his paws and dashed forward to go to her mother no doubt. Her hand closed the door firmly, before following him.

* * *

Sometime later both Rune and Roselle made their way to her mother and her guests. Roselle's eyes looked over the three of them, nodding her head in greeting before moving her attention back to her mother. "Ah, There you are my dear... And you have Rune, wonderful." Her mother sent a stern look to the dog, scratching it behind the ear regardless of the look.

"My, how she has grown." The women beside her mother said, a slight smile on her face. "I hope you remember my dear? Although it has been some time."

"Lady Landra, if I recall. You were drunk at the last party, yes?" Roselle titled her head, her mind going back to the spring salon, "You spend half the time trying to match me and Darrion." Her eyes flickered with amusement before turning to the male in question. Who seemed to flush with some embarrassment.

"And made a poor case of it, I might add." Much like ser Gilmore, he had the same color of hair, but more curly and short. His eyes looked at Roselle, offering her one of his charming smiles. "It's a pleasure lady Roselle, you look as radiant as ever."

"Oh? Well, you still flatter me." She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.

Eleanor shook her head slightly, "You would think this would make it easier to match her up with someone. Not more difficult." Her tone came off tired, Although her face showed how proud she mother like daughter, but she had more of her father's interest in the battle. Sadly, if as reading her mind Darrion spoke up.

"Perhaps she has a mind of her own? I'm sure it's better than being timid, yes?"

Everyone laughed, pleasantly enjoying the company while they had the chance. Roselle smiled when they left, turning to her mother who walked over to her. "You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance, he will be gone for some time. After all."

Roselle frowned slightly, "I know. I was going to head there after this, actually." She grumbled. "Did you about the grey warden?" It wouldn't hurt to ask, even if she did know what she would say- sadly.

"I heard of that, your father ment- Wait, you haven't thought of joining them have you? This is your life, after all, being the heir to our family." Eleanor said with a look, her eyes narrowing slightly.

She scowled. "Don't worry mother, father has made everything _**clear**_." Her tone came out, slightly irritated and envious of ser Gilmore. Still, the look her mother gave her- The look of concern made her soften up and sigh. "I know mother, please. Don't worry I know my duty."

"Good.. you know I love you, dear girl, don't you?"

Roselle looked surprised for a second, "I know.. We will see each other when you come back, don't worry mother." With that said, she pulled away from her and made her way back into the main room to see her brother.

Inside the castle, there were the double doors to the main hall, where they had their soldiers eat and hold meetings. To the right, was the guest rooms and the left side was the family side. She walked up the stairs and looked for her brother in his room with her future sister in law. Contrary to the war between orlais and their own country. Both her brother and sister in law got along well enough and their marriage was done in secret as well, lucky little bugger. Roselle smirked, _If I knew someone worth my time, I might do the same._ She dared to think to herself.

"Father, will you bring me a sward when you come back?" Little Oren asked, causing her brother to kneel down to him. Glancing to the door to see his sister walk inside with an amused look. He faces his body and ruffled his hair.

"That's sword Oren, and I will. You can count on it, my boy." With a cheer from the lad, he stood from his the floor and turned to his giggling sister.

"Good to see you sister. How is the meeting with Howe?"

"As you might know, his soldiers are delayed." Roselle snorted, her reply may have gained a disapproving look from her sister in law. To which she shrugged, not caring. If you asked her the whole thing sounded odd, how can they be delayed after being given notice before? Even her father would have made no mistake- Even if he did reassure him. "A lot of bull, if you ask me!"

"Rose!" Her sister in law chastised, covering her son's ears with a frown.

Fergus chuckled. "As foul-mouthed as always sister! I have to agree, but let us just get on with is. Shall we?" He winked at them and laughed wholeheartedly. The girls shaking there head at him but smiling either way.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving, before saying goodbye to us dear boy." Byrce suddenly spoke from the door, Eleanor followed close behind him. Stepping beside Roselle who crossed her arms over her chest. Looking back to them and then to her brother, a soft look on her face. _This will be the last time we can be like this. For a while at least, I wish we didn't have to part.._ She thought, sighing quietly to herself.

Eleanor sighed. "Oh goodness, it's like caring for a pack of wild dogs!" She remarked, causing an uproar of laughter from them all until her father stopped first and coughed. Trying to gain his composer.

"Alright... Alright," Byrce chuckled. Turning to Roselle, "Pup, why don't you have an early night? I'll see you before leaving tomorrow."

"Very well father, Take care brother. I will pray for you; not that you need it." Winking at him, before leaving room to go to her own across the hall.


End file.
